


A Group Called Rooster Teeth

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Although Nothing Happens Zombie Related, Especially after yesterday, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: A Zombie Au, but surprisingly not angsty. This is being posted early because I'm travelling today, so Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Zombie Au, but surprisingly not angsty. This is being posted early because I'm travelling today, so Enjoy!

The Achievement Hunter crew are walking in an empty field. Wild flowers and overgrown grass take over what once was a well maintained meadow. 

Geoff is at the front, leading the others to a nearby ‘safe location’, marked on many signs. This location may be their only hope at this point. 

He is followed by Jack, occasionally pointing out directions and landmarks, located using his map, definitely acting as the navigator of the group.

Michael is helping Gavin walk, because of a supposed fractured leg and tiredness. But despite his injury, Gavin is as optimistic as ever, telling the group any stories that come to mind.

Ryan is walking at the back, carrying everything heavy. He’s the pack horse, carrying most of the food, medical equipment, weapons and anything else they find. Of course, the others have a few personal supplies, but, as the strongest and not supporting Gavin (As Michael can also carry a load), he carries the gear.

Meanwhile, Jeremy and Ray are both scouting around the group in their usual formation. They tend to run out of the group boundaries, looking for resources, other groups or hoards, and scavenge what they can or report it back to Geoff. This saves everyone using time and energy searching possibly empty buildings, and creates a nice defensive barrier.

“We’re only a two miles away from this safe location. At this pace, we should reach their in an hour or so.” Jack says, updating the group on their progress.

“Perfect, let’s stop for a few minutes then. We’ll regroup with Jeremy and Ray, rest a little so we have energy in case things turn out bad.” Geoff decides, so he, Jack, Michael, Gavin and Ryan all settle on a few fallen logs, and regain their breath.

Soon enough, Jeremy and Ray reconvene with them and distribute the few resources they’ve collected.

“Hey Ray, collecting go alright?” Ryan asks, offering him water. Ray graciously accepts and takes a few sips, and offers it back.

“Yeah, we did find some fresh footprints, going where we’re headed, so we won’t be the only newcomers.” He says, and takes of his small backpack.

“Hopefully their good people, can’t be dealing with anymore assholes.” Ryan mutters annoyed, and lets out a loud sigh.

“Agreed buddy, fucking dicks.” Ray mumbles and nudges Ryan lightly, “And hey, At least we all made it out, and we found Michael and Gavin. Would have bet that they had died, to be honest.”

“We did bet, and you gave me that tin of canned peaches!” Ryan laughs.

“Okay Guys, listen up.” Geoff announces, standing up to address everyone.

“We are heading to a safe location, this may be our best or worst idea yet, but we’ve got no other choose. In case things go to shit, we’ll split up and meet back at this location. It’s a fenced off area, hard for zombies to invade, and plenty of cover if we get followed. Someone must be on Gavin duty at all times, and try to always keep some sort of weapon and food on you.

Hopefully, we don’t have to follow this plan, but we’re not naïve, at least most of us aren’t” Geoff states and looks over to Gavin, accusingly.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Gavin squawks, but Ray interrupts him with a “fucking got him”.

“But, I have a good gut feeling about this. And my gut never lies, so let’s get there, and fucking live safely.”  
…

Looking at the location is a welcomed sight. Lights are on, indicating some power and electricity, and greenhouses have already been set up, and look to be producing.

The group all walk together towards the large gate and guards posted outside.

“Hey, welcome.” One of the guards says with a smile, whilst the other gets on the radio and mutters into it. “You’re are second group to arrive today, after a group calling themselves, ‘Team Rwby’, with a w, they were sure to tell us that.”

“We’re the Achievement Hunters, what exactly is this place called?” Geoff introduces, and a man walks from inside to greet them.

“This place is called, ‘Rooster Teeth’. It was originally called ‘Camp Campbell’, but the sign now says ‘camp camp’, which is just stupid. My names Burnie, it’s nice to see more survivors, we’ve not had any in a while.” Burnie explains, and walks into the compound, indicting for the Achievement Hunter group to follow.

“I would walk you around, but it seems big nose needs medical attention, and I don’t want to split you up on your first day, seems mean to me. Ah, Caleb, perfect, can you take these guys to the medical centre and treat them?”

“Yup, you guys follow me.” The new guy, Caleb says and walks into a warehouse.

After being treated, and given crutches, they are lead to a small building, filled with 3 double beds and some drawers.  
“I’m sorry it’s not much, but we’ve only just started construction of a new housing building, so this’ll have to do. Get some rest, we’ll send someone tomorrow to collect you and we’ll set you all up with some jobs.” Caleb explains.

“Don’t you want to take our weapons? You know, in case we decide to kill you or something?” Geoff asks, trying to judge the situation.

“No, unless you want us to, but we’re more than capable of eliminating you if necessary.” Caleb states and closes the door, leaving the Achievement Hunter group alone.

“Fuck, is that a bed!” Michael laughs and jumps onto one of the beds. Gavin hobbles his way over and lies down next to him.

“We’re going to have to share, Jack, you’re with me.” Geoff chooses and also flops onto a bed, followed by Jack.

Ray and Ryan climb into the other bed, and immediately settle cuddling with each other.

“Hey, where am I supposed to go? It’s either the cuddling couple, the wriggling idiots, or the old grumpy ones!” Jeremy complains, but quickly gets pulled in by Gavin.

“Shush you, we’re trying to get to sleep.” Gavin whispers and everyone drifts off to sleep, all with a positive feeling about this group called ‘Rooster Teeth’.


End file.
